


Would it really kill you if we kissed?

by thereisalwaysanand



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Cursed Castiel, Fluff, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Ships It, Shipper!Sam, Short & Sweet, Supportive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisalwaysanand/pseuds/thereisalwaysanand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will is hunting a witch who has a petchant for romantic spells. Sam sees an opprotunity and takes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would it really kill you if we kissed?

**Author's Note:**

> I got really fluff inspired writing this. Shipper!sam is my favorite sam.  
> Title from Drive by Halsey.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

  
“For the third time dean, yes. One of us has to kiss Cas to break this spell.” 

  
“Ha ha, no. This is a weird joke from Crowley. When have you ever heard of a spell that’s actually broken by a kiss.” 

  
Cas sighs from the chair he’s slumped in. “Dean, I really don’t think Crowley would put that much effort into a joke. Actually I do not believe the king of hell would try any friendly jokes on us.” 

  
Sam looks at Cas and then back to Dean. “He’s right. And I’ve been through the lore a few times. This has to happen.” 

Dean laughs in a deeply sarcastic way and turns on his heels.

  
“I fail to see what’s funny dean. You kiss people all the time and it means nothing.” Castiel says squinting at the hunter. 

Dean shrugs his shoulders and raises his eyebrows.“Well damn, Cas, I do a lot of things with people that mean nothing. You want me to kill you too while am at it? Or or maybe we could fuck in the bathroom of a bar? Hm?” He glares at Cas but a soft blush creeps in. 

Sam clears his throat. Cas cocks his head at Dean. 

  
After a beat Sam stands and runs a hand through his hair. “Jesus. I’ll kiss Cas.”

  
Sam takes a step towards Cas, puts a hand on the back of the angel’s neck and leans in while Dean watches in shock. 

  
“Stop what the fuck first off how _**dare**_ you” Dean stutters out the words so fast it actually does make Sam freeze in place.

   
He composes himself and stands, looking at his big brother, a little too triumphant. It makes Dean's stomach flip and his chest tighten. “Oh, I’m sorry Dean. I was under the impression that I was _saving_ our  friend Cas and that the kiss meant **nothing** ” 

  
Dean tries to be cool but he makes a face at while gesturing wildly and mutters under his breath “Yeah, you know I’m just platonically saving my friend and you know his lips and crap...” 

  
He not-so-gently pushes Sam away and puts a hand on the arm of cas’ chair and leans in swiftly. With the other hand Dean cups cas’ jaw as Castiel looks up at Dean with hopeful blue eye that flutter shut as Dean gets closer and closer. The hunter hesitates slightly and for a moment their faces are just millimeters apart, their noses brushing slightly as they share each others air. And then Dean closes his eyes and the gap between their mouths and a bright light shines from the connection. But neither one of them pulls away, in fact Cas stands, forcing Dean, ahem, erect and grabbing the back of the man's neck and deepens the kiss. Dean drops the hand at Cas’ neck and wraps his arm around his angel. The other hand finds Cas’ unoccupied hand and their fingers lace together. 

  
Sam turns and walks away pretending to be annoyed and calls back “Get a room!” but secretly, he smiles to himself.

  
The next morning as he watches Dean and Cas smile and talk to eachother like stupid teenagers in love for the first time, he tells them that it wasnt the witch they were hunting who cast this particular spell. 

  
They don’t hear him.


End file.
